


JereMike/JereMichael Oneshots (Requests)

by Ash_Angel



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burning, Fire, Five Night at Freddys, Jeremike - Freeform, Jeremy Fitzgerald - Freeform, M/M, Michael Afton - Freeform, Requests, crossovers, fnaf - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel/pseuds/Ash_Angel
Summary: JereMike Oneshot Requests. Mike is Michael Afton, he worked at all the locations under different aliases, besides Jeremy. Jeremy is Jeremy, FNAF 2 Night Guard 1-
Relationships: JereMichael, Jeremike, Jeremy Fitzgerald & Michael Afton, Jeremy Fitzgerald x Micheal Afton, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Michael Afton, Michael Afton & Jeremy Fitzgerald, Michael Afton x Jeremy Fitzgerald, Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Rules

You can request as many Oneshots as you'd like. And please be specific with what you want. Tags and Warning will change with every request.

Will do-  
Implied Non-Con/Sexual references  
Any form of abuse, manipulation, disorders, etc.  
Other AUs (Ex: Zombie Apocalypse, Alive AU, in the afterlife, etc.)  
Other ships along with JereMike  
Crossovers (Depends on which universe it's crossing over to)  
Basically anything other than the stuff on "Won't do”

Won't do-  
Smut/Non-Con (As stated earlier, it can be implied.)  
Kinks  
Mike not being Michael Afton

I'll probably be editing this later if I have to.


	2. We're having a moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person a and person b: *staring into each other's eyes*  
> Person c: *opens a soda can*  
> Person a: we're having a moment.  
> Person c: I'm having a cola  
> Prompt by fiestawiththevoid on Tumblr  
> This is set while they were still working at the Second Location, it's an Alive AU so C.C is a bit older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the bad writing, I haven't written in Months- I'm trying a new writing style and trying to become a bit more descriptive, as well. Constructive criticism is appreciated. ^^
> 
> Just a bit more info on this AU, Elizabeth is the youngest. Elizabeth 8, Charlie is 9, C.C is 13, Jeremy is 21, and Michael is 20.

It had been a long, tiring day. They had just come back from their Night Shift at Freddy Fazbear's Junior, trying to keep the Animatronics away from them.  
When the two got home at 6 AM, it was still pretty dark out. The moonlight illuminated the roads as Michael drove them both home. Jeremy ended up dozing off to the calm bumping of the car.

After they arrived in the home, Mike carried Jeremy inside and placed him on the couch as he was too tired to carry him upstairs. 

Michael still lived with his dads to make it easier to help around with the Animatronics. William and {Insert name for Ms. Afton} had divorced soon after Elizabeth was born. He ended up getting together with Henry, who was also divorced. So now he not only had Elizabeth and C.C as siblings but Charlie as well. Jeremy never minded as he felt a sort of safety, he preferred it over living alone with just the two of them. Plus, it saved money so they could do other fun things. Though he still wished to have more privacy.

Mike sat down beside him and laid Jeremy's head on his lap and closed his eyes, dozing off into slumber.

When Jeremy woke up, it was dark. Confused, he checked the time. It was 9 PM, they had slept the whole day and no one bothered to wake them. He saw Elizabeth walking out the kitchen, giggling while looking at them before scurrying off upstairs. He shrugged it off, knowing she just found his and Michael's relationship cute. He sat up and looked over to Michael, who was stirring awake.

"Morning, Mi-Mikey. Or should I say n-night?" Mike shot a look of confusion, "It's 9 PM, w-w-we slept all day." he hummed in response. "You wanna watch a movie? We don't have work today." Jeremy nodded joyously. They both went upstairs to their room, passing C.C on the way. The two changed, Jeremy grabbed a blanket before going back downstairs. Michael made Popcorn as Jeremy bundled himself up in the blanket whilst sitting on the couch. He chose a horror movie, contrary to popular belief, he loved them. Even if he got scared half to death; though, in his opinion, it was the best part. Michael came back and placed the Popcorn on the Coffee table. He sat down on the other side of the couch from Jeremy so he could lean his head on his shoulder.

Soon, they were halfway through the movie. The light from the TV coruscated off of Jeremy's alluring Emerald eyes, contesting his own Purple tinted Blue irises. The two gazed at each other longingly as the screams became mere background noise. Their hands crept towards each other and connected gently. Just as they were about to lean in, they heard a pop from behind the couch. "We were having a moment." C.C stared at Mike as he took a sip from his can, "I'm having Cola."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of weird living with your S/O's family, but I see Jeremy as a family person and a money saver so I don't think he'd mind. I'll probably write this prompt again with these two 'cause I had a lot of ideas with this prompt-  
> The last bit is a bit more descriptive cuz I wrote it first-


	3. You win some, you lose some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry had mentioned a new guy coming in, he hadn't thought much into it. He had other things to deal with, he could look into the new guy later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mad_Hatter2007  
> This is not proof-read, I'll go back and edit it later.

Henry had mentioned a new guy coming in, he hadn't thought much into it. He had other things to deal with, he could look into the new guy later.

He and Henry ran a sort of organization that was looking for old Fazbear Workers who had died or at least knew what was going on. They had had no luck, no one showed up for months. So anyone volunteering for this was a huge surprise. Michael would admit, he was pitying the unknown person, as this would lead them to their death, but he just pushed it off. It didn't matter, as long as it got the job done. All they had to do was help collect all the souls in one place and burn with them. Pretty easy, if you asked Michael. Who liked paying bills and working their whole lives anyway?

Michael was at his new Pizzaria, he's been working on it for a few days now. All his hard work would be set ablaze soon. He sighed, the new guy would be here soon. Hopefully, he wouldn't take too long, as he had other things to do. The restaurant had closed an hour ago, at 8 PM. He had to help the 'newbie' get situated in the new location. He heard from Henry that he used to work at the Jr's Location, he was the Bite of 87. He had heard about it after he got fired, it happened the morning he left. Having connections through Henry, he found out the full extent. Mangle had bitten off the poor guy's frontal lobe on his first day as a Day Shift worker.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a heard the door open, he saw someone walking in. Jeremy scrawled on his nametag, he was wearing his old Uniform. He looked timid, but Mike knew better than to underestimate any Freddy Fazbears Night Guard. He himself knew first hand what it did to people. 

"Hey, you're Jeremy, right?" Jeremy jumped and looked at Michael. "I- uh, Y-yeah." Michael stood up from his leaning position on the wall and walked over to Jeremy, the latter getting considerably more nervous by the second. Michael stopped in front of him and held his hand out, "Michael, nice to meet you." Jeremy took his hand and nodded meekly. Michael let go and started walking to the back, stopping a second to see if Jeremy was following him only to see him stumbling to catch up. Michael slowed down so the two were walking side by side, now realizing their height difference. Jeremy seemed around 5'5, a midget compared to Michael's 5'7. Tall genes ran in the Afton Family, he supposed. 

They made it to the Security Office in less than a minute, Michael opened a door and lead the smaller to a Computer surrounded by two vents. "We can work together, would you rather take a watch of vents or order the supplies and check for where each of them is?" Jeremy took a second to think, "I-I'll ord-order the supplies, if-if you don't mind." Michael nodded, he always found the ordering supplies part annoying. Couldn't they just place an order for every month? He internally sighed and started by booting up the old computer. "Just click on each one of these to order and go over here to check for sounds in the vents and here to play a sound to draw them away." Jeremy listened closely as Michael went into more depth about what to do. Soon enough, it was 11:30. 30 minutes left until the hell started. Michael went and grabbed another chair just in case he got tired.

"What's that?" Michael's eyes went wide as he wasn't expecting Jeremy to get so close, he could feel his warm breath on his neck as Jeremy looked closely at the disc attached right under his jaw. "It's an illusion disc, hides the rotting." Jeremy took a moment to process, "makes sense." Michael's face felt lightly warmer but he took it as him just being awkward. Mike was about to check his watch but suddenly heard the tune that he identified as the beginning of the Night. He audibly sighed this time, "I upgraded the computer so it doesn't make a whole lot of sound while ordering any more." Jeremy smiled. Michael absent-mindedly ruffled his hair, not taking into consideration what he did.

...................................

It had been 4 hours, Scraptrap and Scrap Baby had been on both sides, causing Jeremy to have to help Mike. The orders had long been complete but they couldn't leave until 6 AM. Michael heard Scraptrap leave, he hesitated to look away and play a sound farthest away from them. Lefty and Molten Freddy had shown up a couple of times as well, but it had mainly been Father-Daughter Duo. Mike heard Jeremy yelp, he looked over to see Scrap Baby had moved even closer through the vent and Jeremy's flashlight had started slickering. Michael shined his own and she left after a standby period of a minute. He took the younger's Flashlight and gave him his, as he had replaced his batteries earlier. He looked through the drawer and found another battery. He replaced it and checked where the animatronics were on the quietly whirring computer.

Before either of them knew it, it was 6 AM. They could finally leave. Neither of them went home, though. They had to meet up with Henry and discuss a better plan. 

"What if we do it in a month?" Michael suggested, aware he had grown attached to the place no matter how much he loathed it. Henry sighed and nodded. "If that's what you wish, it is your hard work. We can do it in a month. But a month max." Jeremy sat and listened, he got surprised when Mike asked him if he was fine with that. "H-huh? Oh- yeah, I'm fi-fine with anything as-as lon-g as we can f-fr-free them." Jeremy looked over at Henry only to see him with a confused expression. "Uh, Mr. E-Emily, are you ok-okay?" Henry looked over to him and nodded, "Yeah, Michael's just never nice to anyone. Never has been, so I'm just a bit surprised." Henry gave a smile. Jeremy looked over to Michael to see an embarrassed blush spread across his face. "You didn't have to fucking say it like that, and I can be nice if I feel like it." Jeremy giggled. Michael's face only seemed to get redder and he put his head and arms on the table. Henry was grinning like a mad man, it was scary to be honest because even though he smiled a lot, it had always seemed melancholy. And here he was smiling like he had gotten away with murder.

Michael had eventually gotten over it even though he seemed a bit poutier with Henry after that. Jeremy found it adorable if he was being honest. For how scary the guy looked, he was pretty nice, for what he'd seen so far. 

Jeremy had realized, as they were leaving, that he no longer had a place. He had been a ghost up until recently when he materialized, he hadn't paid rent on his apartment in years, he was most definitely evicted. Not only that but he was officially dead now, he wasn't like Michael who had died secretly with neighbors too terrified to say anything. His death happened in front of a bunch of people at a kid's birthday party. He couldn't just go out and rent an apartment with the money he earned from his new nightshift. He took a deep breath, mustering up some courage before tapping on Mike's arm shyly. Mike looked at him, confused. "I, uhm, I d-don't have a place to stay..." his voice barely above a whisper. Mike got the hint, "You can stay with me for the time being, then." Jeremy's face lit up, "Really?" 

Mike sighed, "I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure." Jeremy beamed, "Than-k you!" Mike smiled back at him, and took him towards his family's old home. When they walked in, the first thing Jeremy noticed was an old Fredbear Plush. He never took Mike as someone who liked plushies but he didn't question it. Michael lead him upstairs, "Here's the guest bedroom, my room is the one right next to yours." Jeremy thanked him and wished him a good sleep before walking in and passing out on the bed immediately. Materialization had taken a lot of energy but he didn't have a place to safely rest and recharge until now. He subconsciously wrapped himself in the soft blanket. 

When he woke up, he checked the time on the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 5 PM, he had slept for 10 hours. He sat up and stretched before he saw there were some clothes at the foot of the bed. It was a Green Sweatshirt and some black sweats, both a tad bit oversized but not something that would fit Michael now. Most likely his old clothes. He changed quickly before opening the door to go downstairs. He was hit with the smell of Pasta. He quietly walked downstairs and saw Michael cooking, he quietly knocked on the doorless frame of the kitchen as to not startle Michael. Michael looked behind himself, "Hey, you sleep well?" Jeremy nodded and walked towards the eldest Afton child. He saw that the plushie was sitting on the counter, causing him to tilt his head. He, quite literally, jumped and held onto Michael's arm when the plush had moved it's tiny head to look at him. He heard Michael snickering as he continued to watch the Pasta. "Why'd i-it move!" Michael had turned red as he tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing, "I ask myself that every day-" Michael grabbed the pot and took it to the sink to drain with Jeremy still stuck to his arm. He brought the pot back to the stove and poured some sauce in it and mixed it with one hand. Jeremy hadn't realized he was still holding onto Michael's arm, and Michael didn't say anything. 

Michael placed two plates of Pasta on the table, initiating Jeremy to let go of Michael to sit down. "Thank you for letting me stay and everything." Michael looked up at Jeremy, "Haven't you already said that? And it's cool." Michael took a bite of his food, soon followed by Jeremy. "This is really good, where'd you learn to cook?" Mike shrugged, "I kind of had to learn after my dad died and I couldn't keep eating fast food." Jeremy suddenly felt guilty for asking, "Oh... I-I'm sorry for asking..." Jeremy heard Mike laugh, "I was glad when I found out what happened, he had only been reported missing but Fredbear knows everything. The son of a bitch deserved to die." he motioned towards the plush that seemed to have been watching them from its place on the counter. "Oh-" They finished eating in silence, then Michael washed the plate.

"Anything you want to do before we have to head to work?" Jeremy shrugged, he was still a bit tired. The two were sitting on the couch, a random Anime Jeremy had chosen to play. His head bobbed for the 10th time before Michael laid him down on the couch. Jeremy was feeling cuddly as his drained mind pulled Michael to lay with him. If Jeremy had his eyes open, he would have seen the bright red shade Michael had become in the moment, with Jeremy hugging him from behind. Michael's heart was beating too fast to allow him to sleep, he'd just have to suffer through this. 

...................................

It had been 5 more hours that Jeremy had spent sleeping. They had to get ready for work so he tried to get out of Jeremy's surprisingly iron grip but was not able to. He ended up waking the blonde up by accident, causing his face to heat up again. Jeremy apparently got so startled he pushed Michael off the couch. "What the hell!" he sat up, "I-I'm so sorry!" Michael stood up, "It's fine, we should get ready for work though, it's 10 PM now. Jeremy nodded, still flustered.

Michael had gotten him a new uniform for his location, a white button-up with black pants. He was relieved it wasn't purple, he had grown to hate the color. Though, he couldn't bring himself to hate the heavily purple-tinted blue eyes of Michael. The more he thought about it, the guy was average but also unique. Michael had short Brown hair, violet/indigo eyes, a lanky stature, and a random white bear mask. He had found a Foxy Mask and another clown mask hanging on the wall, as well. 

He looked in the mirror to look at the new uniform, trying to smooth out any wrinkles in the cloth. He analyzed himself in the mirror. Short blonde hair, Emerald eyes, shorter lean stature, and a Freddy Mask he kept with him. He deemed himself nice enough and walked out. When he walked out, he saw Michael waiting for him. He walked up to him, causing Michael to look him in the eyes. Jeremy didn't know how he hadn't noticed before because thinking about it, he saw it last night as well. But Michael was wearing eyeliner and damn did it look good. He looked away, face slightly tinted pink. "You ready to go?" Jeremy nodded quickly.

They walked out to Michael's car. He sat in the driver's seat while Jeremy slid into the passenger seat. He put in the ignition key and twisted it, the car shook while it started up. They took off as soon as the car was ready to go and made it to the Pizzaria in 30 minutes. It was currently 11:17 when they got there, giving them enough time to get ready for their shift. Michael just hoped Henry was able to take care of the place as he has trouble staying materialized. 

He had offed himself soon after Elizabeth's death, as he felt guilty for helping create the animatronic, which Michael was still angry at him for. It was when he needed Henry most and he had just left him, with William of all people. Michael sighed, getting rid of the memory and getting out of the car. 

Jeremy walked over to Michael's side and held onto Michael's arm, as he was scared of the animatronics. He had dealt with animatronics before, but nothing like this. These animatronics were more human than the Toys and Withered. These were more aggressive. Michael, for a second time, had ruffled his hair. Jeremy felt weirdly safe by Mike's actions. 

They walked in and sped to the Office. 

...................................

(I'm gonna time skip, this is supposed to be a oneshot but it's getting too long- If anyone wants I can make it into its own book because I really liked the idea.)

Over the weeks they had been living together, they realized they liked each other. They started dating and it had been going pretty well. Neither of them had much relationship experience so they were kind of new to it, but they were working it out. Jeremy didn't want to leave anymore, he didn't want to leave Michael. He didn't want to burn away into an old memory. 

While the two were in bed, Jeremy had to at least try and convince Michael to not stay in the building. They may have only started dating a few days ago, but he didn't want Michael to die, again. "Mikey... can-can we stay o-out of the building while Henry burns it down...?" Mike looked at the smaller male laying on top of him, "Why? When we die, we can meet each other in the afterlife. Plus, it would ruin Henry's whole plan..." Jeremy sniffled, he always had a knack for crying. "But w-w-what if we-we don't see each o-other? Please, Michael?" Mike sighed, "I suppose. We can talk to him tonight." Mike smiled at the younger and put his arms around him. They both fell asleep pretty fast, the blackout curtains pulled closed. Henry sure had been angry this month, having to take care of the place all day for a month.

That night, they headed out to meet with Henry. Tonight was when they would burn the place down. They had to tell him now or never. 

"Henry, we don't want to be in the fire." Mike looked at him with a sad expression. Henry smiled, "That's fine, it was up to you. It's not like I can force you to kill yourself." Michael smiled as well. "Are you going to stay with us?" Henry's expression quickly became sad, and he shook his head. Mike's heart dropped. "I'm going to leave with Charlie, I want to be with her again." Mike understood, he smiled and hugged Henry. He was crying, something very uncommon. "I love you, dad." Henry started crying too, throughout all of Michael's life, Henry had been taking care of him. William never cared enough for any of his kids, especially Michael. "Love you too, son." The two groups parted, they waved at each other. For weeks, Michael wept his eyes out. He had just lost his only parental figure, but he had Jeremy to make him feel better, and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, this is not proof-read.


	4. Other Social Media Platforms

I'm working on the new Oneshot but I decided I would share my Discord Server/Instagram/Twitter here so anyone could join/follow- I have a new posting Schedule on Instagram so it's messed up my writing as well-

Instagram: _.ash._.angel._  
Twitter: _Ash_Angel_  
Discord: https://discord.gg/kznz7K2

I'm bored, okay- XD


End file.
